<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance For Me by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629750">Dance For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor'>theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biker AU, Blood, Dark fic, Death, F/M, Stripper AU, Violence, biker!Andy, dark!andy barber, noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: violence, blood, death, guns, nudity (dark series, more tags to be added as it progresses)</p>
<p>This is a dark! fic and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.</p>
<p>Pairing: (dark!biker!) Andy Barber x (stripper!)Reader</p>
<p>Summary: Your professional life is turned upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn’t mean to. It was supposed to be a one shot. Urgh! But I’m gonna try to keep this short. I say that every time, don’t I? Fuck!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy it. Thank you. Love you guys!</p>
<p>Please leave some feedback &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The smoky lavender lights cast soft shadows around your body. The low jazz added to the latent sexual aura of the room. You moved slowly but deliberately; every wiggles, every twitch, every flutter of your lashes was meant to scintillate. The longer you kept the man entranced, the more he’d spend.</p>
<p>You gripped the pole and leaned back as you made a turn around it. You swung around and stood with your back to the metal. You wiggled your shoulders and your chest bounced tauntingly as you reached to unhook your bra. The fabric was thin and the carefully placed gemstones hid your nipples. </p>
<p>You tossed away the lacy lingerie, only your high stilettos and dark thong remained to you. The man hissed and leaned forward. You turned and presented your ass as you bent to run your fingers up your leg. He slid another bill into the glass box on the table beside him. The private rooms were equipped for an intimate experience, and a costly one.</p>
<p>You smirked as you stood and continued to sway. You bit your lip longingly, the act easier the more you did it, even as you danced before a stranger. The music from the main room pumped against the wall, the bassy vibration tickled your eardrums and nearly drowned out the rhythm that kept your hips moving.</p>
<p>You came closer to the man and pushed your tits together. You focused on him and his hand in his pocket as he fished around for another bill. As you bent to push your chest into his face, a sudden bang had you reeling and stumbling back as warmth spattered across your front.</p>
<p>You wobbled in your heels and your ankle bent painfully as you collapsed onto the floor, barely catching yourself on the heel of your hands. You looked at the man as his hand slid down his bloody chest and the hole in his torso gaped back at you. You tried to scream but no sound rose from you, though the shrieks came clearer past the speakers thrumming just beyond the private room.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” you gasped as you pushed yourself back to the pole. You used it to climb to your feet, your ankle throbbing below your weight as a shadow loomed behind your gurgling client. “Please, don’t… don’t kill me.”</p>
<p>You covered your eyes and hugged the pole. You sobbed and shook as you heard the man step around the sofa. “I didn’t look. I didn’t see your face.” You uttered. “Please, I don’t know what you look like.”</p>
<p>Closer, closer, closer. You trembled as you heard shots from the main room and you knew he would kill you. You felt like bawling but could only let out the pathetic whimpers as you kept your hand over your eyes.</p>
<p>“I want you to see me, sweetheart,” you felt the muzzle graze your side, still hot from the first shot. The voices of the other girls made your head spin as they came muffled through the walls. “Look at me, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>You shook your head and clung to the pole. The gun trailed up to your arm pressed along your neck. He brought it under your chin as he grabbed you and forced you away from the pole. You hissed as a pang stabbed your ankle. </p>
<p>“Don’t be shy. You don’t seem the type.” He purred. “Now let me see those pretty eyes.”</p>
<p>You bit down as he pulled your hand from your face. You squeezed your eyes shut and he gripped the back of your head as he wrenched you close to him, the gun still under your chin.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me waste a bullet on you, sweetheart,” He hummed, “And with those tits, it would surely be a loss.”</p>
<p>You sniffed and opened your eyes. They nearly rolled back from shock but you focused on the man. His eyes were blue and bright despite his sinister voice and his jaw was trimmed with a thick beard, his dark blonde hair pushed back away from his forehead. He was startlingly handsome. You trembled and he chuckled as his gaze fell lower.</p>
<p>“I don’t need this, do I?” He cautiously lowered the gun. </p>
<p>You shook your head and he holstered it at his belt. He let you go and shrugged off his jacket as he watched you. You stood with your left toe to the floor, keeping the weight from your sprained ankle. He held the leather out to you and you blinked in confusion.</p>
<p>“Cover yourself up, sweetheart,” he thrust it against your chest. “And sit down.” He pointed to the couch beside the dead man. “I’ll explain it all when I come back.”</p>
<p>“I… explain what? Please.”</p>
<p>“I’m locking the door,” he warned as he waved away your pleas. “You can try to get out but my men will shoot anything that comes through that door. Got me?”</p>
<p>You lowered your head and pulled on the leather jacket. It was big on you and smelled of his sweat. You limped to the couch and refused to look over as you sat as far from the corpse as you could.</p>
<p>“In a minute, sweetheart.” He left, the door closing sounded like a shot in your frazzled mind, and you hunched over as you crossed your arms.</p>
<p>You’d never expected anything like this. The club was on the upper side, it was for wealthy men, and entertained the elite of that ilk of patron. It was supposed to be safe; better than those downtown dives.</p>
<p>You listed to the panic without. You didn’t know what was happening but your imagination filled in the terrifying holes. You smelled blood and the beer dripping into the carpet, the glass overturned by the dead man’s hand. You kept your eyes on the floor; <em>don’t look, don’t look.</em></p>
<p>You didn’t know how long it was before the man returned. As he entered, you flinched, and he approached you without a word. He rounded the couch and looked down at you. He knelt and you noticed the folded cloth in his hand. The end was dampened and he raised his hand as he gently wiped along your nose.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” You sputtered.</p>
<p>“Cleaning you up, sweetheart,” he said evenly.</p>
<p>You looked at your body, streaks of blood visible along your stomach and on your hands. You didn’t want to think of how you must look; how the read must have been smeared in places you couldn’t see.</p>
<p>“You shot him.” You murmured, “You shot him.”</p>
<p>“I did.” He kept on wiping away the blood. “Ah shit, you need a shower, sweetheart. Such a mess.” </p>
<p>“Shower?” You echoed in confusion. You barely understood what he was saying.</p>
<p>“What’s your name, sweetheart?” He asked. You were so stunned it took you a minute to remember. He nodded and gave his own, “Call me Andy.” He chuckled and tossed the rag away. “That’s as good as it gets,” he stood and sighed.</p>
<p>“You shot him…” you said again.</p>
<p>“And? You want to know why?” He taunted. You nodded.</p>
<p>“Rich man, wasn’t he? Designer suit, nice haircut, thick wallet.” The man kicked the dead man’s foot. “He bought it all with money he didn’t even have.”</p>
<p>“How… how… how…” You couldn’t get the answer out.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know, he’s chummy with your boss. The two of ‘em can’t figure out how to keep their paws on all that dough,” he crossed his arms. “So, I just came to collect my debt from Jeff and all his friends.”</p>
<p>You twiddled your fingers restlessly. You raised your head and stared at the gun at his hip.</p>
<p>“You want some water, sweetheart?” He asked. “Maybe something harder?”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand…” You muttered.</p>
<p>“What?” He wondered.</p>
<p>“Why you haven’t killed me.” You whispered.</p>
<p>He laughed again as he strode around the room and bent to pick up your bra. He stood and played with the fabric between his fingers.</p>
<p>“Cause you’re what makes this place run.” He said. “It’d be stupid to kill you girls.”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“But what? You gonna go to the police and force my hand?” He shook his head. “I’m afraid that won’t work. You hear any sirens? About a dozen shots and nothing. They’re not coming. They’re all happy at the station, pockets nice and full.”</p>
<p>You clutched your hands together and rocked. “So… can I go?” You asked quietly. “If I don’t say anything?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you finish your dance first?”</p>
<p>You finally looked at his face again. Your lips parted.</p>
<p>“Here,” he neared and pushed his jacket from your shoulders. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind the mess.”</p>
<p>He grabbed your elbows and made you stand. Your angle hurt but you tried not to lean on him. He turned and directed you before him as he took your spot on the sofa. He let go and watched you. You stood dumbly and looked around but never at the man beside him.</p>
<p>“I can turn the music up,” he offered.</p>
<p>“No, no, I…” you shuddered and walked to the pole, holding back the wince. You gripped it and moved your hips. You tried to spin but your ankle bent again and you hissed as you barely held yourself up.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I didn’t know you hurt yourself,” he stood and crossed to you. “Sit back down.”</p>
<p>He swept his arm around you and ushered you back to the sofa. His hand caressed your ankle as he was back on his knees and his eyes roved over your figure. </p>
<p>“Tough angle, not hitting you.” He mused. “How about you finish that dance tomorrow?”</p>
<p>You stared at him. You blinked and reached over to your bra, folded over the small round table at the end of the couch. You looped it over your arms and clasped the hooks into place.</p>
<p>“You know if you don’t show up tomorrow, I’ll have to come looking.” He said. “I don’t like games, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Your lip quivered and you folded your hands in your lap. “I won’t--”</p>
<p>“You’ll be here. Noon. Lots of time to rest up.” His hand was on your knee, rubbing you as he held your eyes with his. “Right?”</p>
<p>You tried to speak but you throat was tight and acrid. You coughed away the lump and stopped his hand. He tilted his head and his lip twitched. </p>
<p>“Noon.” You confirmed. “Can I go?”</p>
<p>He bit the tip of his tongue as he considered you. He reached around you and you flinched. He pulled his jacket from behind your body and stood.</p>
<p>“You need a ride?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No, no.” You said abruptly. “No, I got one.”</p>
<p>He offered his hand. You hesitated before you took it and let him stand you up.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” he dropped your hand and ran his hand up your arm. “Go on then. I got shit to do too.”</p>
<p>He turned and sighed as he looked at the dead man. You watched his shoulders and slowly back away. You turned and limped to the door. As you grabbed the handle, he spoke again.</p>
<p>“Careful, sweetheart, it’s a mess out there.”</p>
<p>💀</p>
<p>You sat in your shower as the water poured down on you, tepid as the pipes turned cold. It was like some cliched movie scene, but you just couldn’t seem to get clean. Your skin was scrubbed raw and your mind could not be flushed of the night’s events. The sound of glass beneath your heels, the other girls with their wide eyes and hollow stares.</p>
<p>The dancers dressed in silence as none would mention the blood across your front or the absence of your former boss. Usually, he was in the backroom bitching at you for one mistake or the other. You tried to ask Naima what happened to Jeff but she didn’t answer, just pulled on her tee and slammed her locker. You could guess that his fate hadn’t been much different than your client. At least, the girls had all been left unharmed.</p>
<p>You stood and tried not to think. It was impossible not to. You knew now who the men were. You passed their motorcycles as you left. You hadn’t the sense to check the badges on their jackets. It didn’t matter; one biker club was hardly different than the next.</p>
<p>You fell asleep against a heap of pillows, your phone streaming as it lulled you into a fitful rest. Your dreams were painted a pale purple and ended in a blast of sickly red. You woke with a start as the windows hazed with the first light of day.</p>
<p>The hours before you were expected back at the club were stagnant. You didn’t know what to do with yourself as you thought of that man. Andy, he said his name was. Maybe this was a test. Every girl in the place was likely being put through the same shit. These types didn’t fuck around. Things were not going to be the same as they were.</p>
<p>You dressed in jeans, a tee, and your beaten up sneakers. You packed your usual bag; your work clothes and heels shoved beside a protein bar and bottle of water. You weren’t usually in that early.</p>
<p>Your ankle still twinged with each step. Not as bad as it was but tender. Your uber was slow and silent. The driver didn’t seem much bothered by you and you tipped him well before you climbed out to face the club. It was odd to see it in the daylight. The broken windows were the only outward sign of the previous night’s chaos.</p>
<p>The front door was unlocked. You usually went in the back but today wasn’t usual. You entered and paused as you saw a few men in leather vests sat along the bar. There was no tender so they shared a bottle of Jack. One looked over his shoulder but seemed little disturbed by your entrance.</p>
<p>“One of the girls is here.” He grumbled as he snatched the bottle.</p>
<p>“You’re a bit early, aren’t you?” Another asked.</p>
<p>“Andy. I’m looking for Andy.” You eked out.</p>
<p>“Back in one of the rooms,” the middle man shrugged. “Last time I saw him.”</p>
<p>You passed behind them and headed for the row of private rooms against the east hall. The first you peeked in was open and empty. The second, the same. The third was the very one you’d danced in the night prior. It was closed and you stared at it blankly. <em>He was in there, you knew it.</em></p>
<p>You checked your phone. Almost noon. You thought to knock but instead let yourself inside. You edged the door open and looked around the door. Andy had his back to you. He paced casually around. Your eyes went to the bloodstain on the floor.</p>
<p>“Just in time,” he said without turning to you. “Come on in.” You stepped inside and clutched your bag. “Well, close the door.”</p>
<p>Stiffly you reached over and swung the door shut. He finally spun to you and smiled. </p>
<p>“How’s the leg, sweetheart?”</p>
<p>“Better,” you said flatly.</p>
<p>“Ah, ready to finish that dance?” He winked.</p>
<p>“I’m not-- I’m not dressed. Girls don’t go on until the bar opens and… is this place even gonna run tonight?”</p>
<p>“You ask a lot of questions,” he said. “You weren’t so talkative last night.”</p>
<p>You took a breath and looked at the couch, the velvet stained and dark. You pursed your lips and glanced away.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if you’re dressed. You’re takin’ your clothes off anyway,” he went to the sofa and sat, spreading his arms across the back as he pushed his legs apart. “So come on. I wanna see you dance.”</p>
<p>You set your bag down by the door and went to the pole. You stopped and faced him. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Saw some last night before… all that.” He leaned forward. “Feels incomplete.”</p>
<p>You chewed on your cheek and resisted the urge to roll your eyes. You’d dealt with bikers before, few and far between, but they were all the same. The loudest, the handsiest, the rudest.</p>
<p>“You don’t mind sneakers?” You asked dully as you lifted your foot slightly.</p>
<p>“I’m not worried about your shoes, sweetheart.” He sat back again and rested a hand on his thigh. “Now, go on. I want a full show.”</p>
<p>You held onto the pole and strutted around it. You exhaled and blew away the person you were outside the club. You were Persephone; every man’s forbidden lover. Your angle hurt but you ignored it and wrapped that leg around the pole as you did a twirl. There was no music so you imagined it, focusing on your mental melody instead of where you were. </p>
<p>Your movements were instinctual, natural. In the back of your mind, you hoped that it would appease him and he would lose interest. Most men just wanted that momentary thrill and they were gone.</p>
<p>Your tee shirt was swept off easily and you struggled only slightly with your jeans. Your clothing was rarely so cumbersome. You danced in your plain black bra and cotton panties. You went through the cycle of moves and when you looked to Andy, you didn’t see him or the bloodstains, just a blur as you bent and wiggled your ass.</p>
<p>You shimmied as you peeked over your shoulder and unhooked your bra. It flew to the floor with the rest. Your breath filled your ears and you took another round on the bar. As you came down, you landed on your left foot without thinking. You cried out and muffled it as you kept on, hopping onto your right as your other ankle pulsed.</p>
<p>You stumbled and barely kept upright. Andy’s voice drew you back entirely.</p>
<p>“Stop.” He said. “You’re still hurt.”</p>
<p>“I… didn’t think it was that bad.” You rubbed your chin and as your head cleared, you bent your arm over your chest. It was still hard not to feel exposed, even when your job was to get naked for strangers.</p>
<p>“Sit,” he stood and marched over to you, “Now, before you make it any worse.”</p>
<p>He dragged you to the sofa and like the night before, he sat you down. You shook away the deja vu and he lowered himself beside you, unfazed by the stains beneath him. He reached down and grabbed your legs. He turned you and propped your legs up in his lap. You tried to resist but your ankle throbbed again.</p>
<p>“Did you even ice it?” He asked. “You’re not going to be able to waltz around in those heels all night.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to have to,” you huffed, “Really, I’ll suck it up.”</p>
<p>You grunted as he touched your ankle and squeezed the couch cushion.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” He looked at your foot. It was swelling up all over again. He unlaced your shoe and eased it off. “Well, this is my joint now and I’m not going to have any of my dancers hobbling around.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” you hissed.</p>
<p>“You’re not.” He insisted.</p>
<p>“Damn it, this is my <em>job</em>. I don’t dance, I don’t get paid!” You pulled your legs off of him and held in another groan. You snatched your shoe from him and shoved it back on your foot. “I don’t got a choice.”</p>
<p>You stood and limped around as you collected your clothes. He stood and you tried to ignore his figure in your peripheral. He stepped in front of you as you reached for your bra.</p>
<p>“You need money, I can help cover that.” He said.</p>
<p>“Look,” you stood straight, “I don’t want charity and I suspect you’re not offering it.”</p>
<p>He scoffed and grabbed your arm before you could bypass him. “You’re not understanding. I’m your boss now. You got nothing to do here, I’ll find something for you to do somewhere else.”</p>
<p>“I told you, I--” You struggled with him but he was strong. </p>
<p>You barely held onto your clothing as he wrapped his arm around you and forced you close. His other hand hovered over the heap of fabric against your chest. He stared at your cleavage for a moment before he found your face again.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, you got a bum foot and you’re useless to me here. I could fire you right now and you could go beg at one of the greasy holes downtown. Glorified brothels.” He warned. “Or,” he caressed your neck and then your cheek with his knuckles, “You can come down and see my bar and I’ll show you how to run the numbers.”</p>
<p>You narrowed your eyes and your stomach flipped. You hadn’t eaten but worse, you knew not to trust this man. “Why would you do all that?”</p>
<p>He grinned and his other hand slipped down to your ass. He squeezed and leaned in. “I like you. You’re fiesty.”</p>
<p>You ripped his hand away from your ass and he snickered. He raised his palms and backed away.</p>
<p>“But hey, you can have the night off. Without pay. Or you can meet me tonight and I can put you on light duties.” He dropped his hands and pushed back his leather jacket to grip his hips. “I’m sure one night won’t make a difference.”</p>
<p>You sneered and looked down at the clothes in your arms. You tried to put weight on your left foot and cursed. It wasn’t gonna be better in a matter of hours and your rent wasn’t going to wait because you sprained your leg. You sucked in a breath and withheld the spite from your voice.</p>
<p>“Is it far?” You asked in defeat.</p>
<p>“You can just catch a cab. It’s on me.” He said. “I’ll see you at seven.”</p>
<p>You nodded and ambled over to the sofa. You dropped your clothes on the cushion and fished your bra out and swept the straps over your shoulders. As you reached back to snap the hooks in the loops, you caught him staring again. He was blatant as he made no effort to remove his eyes from your ass.</p>
<p>“No jeans,” he said. “You got it and you know how to flaunt it, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>You shook out your tee and pulled it over your head. The heat of his gaze remained and you tried to ignore it. You buttoned up your jeans and crossed the room. He met you there and grabbed your bag. He offered it to you and opened the door ahead of you.</p>
<p>“You still didn’t finish your dance,” he intoned. “I’m patient…”</p>
<p>You looked at him and the twinkle in his eyes made you want to shiver. You slung your bag over your shoulder and stepped out into the hall.</p>
<p>“Usually,” you stopped just outside, “I get paid for dancing.” You turned and looked down the hall into the barroom, “And I’m not cheap.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>